Immortals
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: The Doctor has always considered himself fairly alone in the Universe, but that has never really been true.
1. Prologue

Time Lords. An ancient race, woven into the very fabric of time itself. Silent watchers as civilizations rise and fall, wars lost and won, lives created and destroyed. Ever changing, yet always the same. They were not, however, alone.

The Sylvani. As long lived and wise as their time traveling counterparts, but never changing. Unlike the Time Lords, the Sylvani were more than happy to interact with less advanced races, teaching them and guiding them on a path towards enlightenment and the stars. Both races lived separate but peacefully.

Then, the Time War began.

The Sylvani fought as hard as any other race, lending their warriors to Gallifrey's aid to deter the advance of the Dalek forces. And when it was over, and the smoke cleared...they were gone. A lone TARDIS flew off into the Vortex, it's pilot unable to look back at what he had done. And one Sylvani fled as well, determined to keep such events from ever happening again.

This is her story.


	2. Chapter One

If there was one thing that could almost always be counted on, it was being able to find the Doctor by starting at his favorite planet, Earth. And while Faylen hadn't exactly found the man himself, she found the next best thing: a bright blue box. She was quick to greet the old ship, smiling when she received a hum in return and the door opened to welcome her. Inside, the Doctor appeared to be slumped over the console, his shoulders shaking, and the sight made her smile fade immediately. If he noticed her entrance, he didn't acknowledge it, and so she moved slowly up to his side. He didn't look up until she placed a hand on his shoulder, his eyes looking so lost and broken and causing her to sigh.

"Oh, Doctor…" She didn't need the details; it was clear he had lost someone he cared for immensely. Instead, she opened her arms to him, and he was quick to accept the hug, squeezing her tight as though she may disappear any moment as well. It was always this way, when one of his friends was lost. Faylen allowed him to cry on her shoulder until his tears ran out, rubbing soothing circles on his back until he finally pulled away, sulking off down a corridor. She sighed, setting the TARDIS to float along the Vortex before going to find her way around. The ship was kind, guiding her to the kitchen to put tea on, then helping her find the Doctor. He was in his rooms, looking out of a window at the passing time. Without a word, Faylen set his tea on the table, turning to go.

"Thank you." She only hesitated a moment before continuing out of the room, knowing that he would want to be alone.

Two days passed in linear time before he emerged from his room. The TARDIS had landed them on a peaceful planet long ago, and Faylen had wandered the halls, reacquainting herself with the old ship. It seemed more than happy to help her with anything she needed, and Faylen was even happier to find her room was just as she left it. She was in the console room, feeling closer to the ship there than anywhere else, when he stepped into the room. He'd changed into what looked like a fresh suit in blue, dragging a hand through his already spiky brown hair.

"Faylen." She looked up, giving a small smile as he approached. He gave his own smile. "Thanks." She nodded, setting her tablet aside. He took a deep breath and seemed to give himself a mental shake before moving to the console controls quickly. "So! Where shall we go?" It was clear he simply wanted to move on.

"I hear Barcelona is nice this time of year. I do believe you owe me a dog." She gave a fond smile to the man as he nodded, flicking switches to send them on their way. The machine jolted, and she was quick to hold onto a nearby column as she felt them rocket through space. Given how many pilots were meant to handle a ship this size, she couldn't imagine how he did it alone. It didn't take long for them to arrive, and an even shorter time for her to coax a genuine smile from the man as they wandered the streets of the familiar planet. There was still a lingering sadness about him, but Faylen knew from experience not to ask just yet.

"Oh! I know where we should go next!" She glanced at him with an arched brow as they entered the TARDIS, setting their souvenirs off to one side and approaching the console. He immediately began to flick switches and hit buttons, his movements near manic. Finding a railing to hang onto, she watched as he threw the final switch and they took off, the ship shaking around them as they flew off. It finally settled down and she released the railing, watching him check readings and waiting for him to face her.

"A new face, Doctor? Just once, could you manage not to be killed between my visits?" She smirked, even if it was an exaggeration; she only met new faces every couple hundred years, but it was a fun tease considering the amount of trouble he always seemed to find. He gave his own chuckle, stepping closer as though to tell her the story of this new face when the ship jolted hard, knocking him down and nearly taking her down with him. She clung to the railing as debris floated around them, dust filling the air and scratching at her throat. Pushing her blonde hair behind her pointed ear, she looked up to see what looked to be the hull of a ship shoved through the wall.

"What?" The Doctor sounded absolutely shocked, and she moved to help him to his feet and brush the two of them off. His eyes never left the damage, wide and a bit angry as he kept repeating that one word. Faylen made her way to the console, back the TARDIS out of the way gently and allowing it to repair as she piloted them into the interior of the ship. Scans revealed a party happening onboard, and it seemed like the best thing would be to mingle while the TARDIS finished all the repairs. Grabbing the Doctor, Faylen pushed him into the wardrobe with orders to change, as she moved to her room to do the same. They stepped out of the TARDIS in human formal wear, Faylen adjusting her hair carefully to hide her ears as best as possible.

"Come on, Doctor. Let's find out where we are." She took his arm, letting him lead her through the halls. It didn't take long to find the name of the ship, and she wanted to snort at the irony; they'd been hit by the _Titanic_. Not the original, obviously as they were in orbit above Earth. People moved around, Christmas decor littered the ship, and no one seemed to really question their appearance onboard. It didn't take long for things to go downhill, sharply, and Faylen found herself running with the Doctor, a waitress named Astrid, and several other guests of varying species through the ship to escape what seemed to be killer angels. To top it off with a cherry, the ship seemed destined to crash into the planet below, lending a sense of urgency as they worked to reach a man on the bridge name Midshipman Frame. If there was one thing that was beginning to grate on Faylen's nerves, it was Astrid's shameless flirting. It didn't take long for Astrid and Faylen to become separated from the Doctor, however, and so they continued towards the bridge.

"He said he travels alone, but...you seem to know him." Astrid's tone was polite, if quiet, but Faylen figured she knew where this was going.

"Indeed. We've been friends for a very long time now. He doesn't usually travel alone, just happens sometimes." Astrid seemed to think that over, and Faylen looked back to see the other woman looking just a tad defensive.

"And just how long have the two of you been friends?" Faylen turned forward again to navigate the damaged ship, smirking. At a particularly tight area,, she tied her hair back.

"Well, let's see...he said earlier he's now nine hundred and three...so, we've know each other now for roughly…" Faylen really had to think now, given that math wasn't her strongest ability. "500 years? Give or take, of course." She glanced over her shoulder to see Astrid giving her a wide eyed look as they pushed forward. "Don't look so shocked. Some species simply live longer." They continued their trek in silence for a few more moments before Astrid spoke again.

"So...just friends, then?" Faylen rolled her eyes. The question came up often enough when it came to the Doctor, but he hadn't had a face this objectively attractive in some time. She supposed she would have to get used to it again.

"Yes. Friends." They found the Doctor arguing with some man named Max, and Astrid was quick to wander off. Faylen was focused on the Doctor, starting towards him quickly when it became clear he was in danger, being stopped by the sight of Astrid sacrificing herself. Faylen held the Doctor back from the edge, knowing he would go too far trying to save the young woman. By the time the ship was safe, almost no one was left, and Faylen went to find the TARDIS while the Doctor got the nice tour guide settled. He entered not too long after she did, setting the TARDIS controls without a word. She sighed, patting his shoulder and heading deeper into the ship. It was clear that in the time since the War, he'd changed. She only hoped he hadn't changed for the worse.


End file.
